


Miraculous Dragons

by princessFanona



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat Puns, Crossover, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessFanona/pseuds/princessFanona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Clearly, bad luck only follows you around, I’m the luckiest girl on the planet,” she says.</p><p>“Why?  Is it purrchance, M’Lady, that you have a clawsome partner like moi?” Chat puts his hands to his chest, batting his eyelashes. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Based on a tumblr meme post that went something along the lines of "Your icon is now the protagonist of the last TV show you watched."  My icon is Hiccup holding a flaming sword while standing on an angry Toothless.  The last TV show I watched was Miraculous Ladybug.  And I laughed, and laughed and wrote a crackfic/crossover because wow this works amazingly well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miraculous Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. If you see any glaringly painful ones, please let me know so corrections can be made. Special thanks to [consultingviking](http://consultingviking.tumblr.com) who helped me make an actual plot for this story. It was supposed to be a drabble but somehow it got away from me. Come poke me on [tumblr](http://princessfanonanona.tumblr.com) and chat with me.

Hiccup sighs, staring at the back of Astrid’s beautiful blonde head.  Fishlegs sits next to him, muttering into his book about the level stats of Bluebug and Chat Noir.  Ruffnut punches Astrid in the arm in greeting and the two girls laugh at what Ruffnut said.  Hiccup didn’t catch it, his attention focused on the sunlight shining in Astrid’s hair and how it made her blue eyes sparkle.

Fishlegs nudges him back into focus.  “Hey, you should talk to her.”

“What? No! She-she’s Astrid! I can’t just-you know!” Hiccup flails.

“You can’t just what?” Astrid asks.  Both girls are looking at him, Ruffnut looks far too amused and Astrid has her look of skepticism mixed with mild confusion.

“Who me? I uh-I was ju-just saying t-t-to Fishlegs here-” Hiccup stutters are cut off from Snotlout.

“Hey babes, looking fine as always,” Snotlout sidles up to Astrid.  “Did I tell you how amazing you look today, because you do.”

“Ugh,” Ruffnut wrinkles her nose in disgust. Astrid rolls her eyes.

“What do you say about you and me and that new movie that just came out, huh?” Snotlout asks, waggling his eyebrows.

“Thanks, but not interested,” Astrid says, pushing the boy away.

“You didn’t even think about it,” he says, voice pitching slightly louder and notably more frustrated.

“Sorry, I’m not interested.” Astrid restates, voice firm.  Ruffnut glares daggers over Astrid’s shoulder.  Snotlout takes the hint and sits at his desk.  He continues to makes kissy faces at Astrid from his seat however.

Class starts soon after, cutting off any further discussion.  Hiccup doodles in his notebook about his new flying machine and Astrid.  He sketches a lot of Astrid in class.  Mostly the way she holds her pen when taking notes or how she tucks her bangs behind her ear. Little things.

When they break for lunch, Hiccup talks with Fishlegs about some ideas for getting supplies as they walk out to the courtyard.  The girl’s just in front of them, picking a spot under the tree.  Hiccup isn’t paying much attention when he hears a shout of surprise.

Astrid had dumped the rest of her drink (iced tea by the looks of it) over Snotlout’s head.  “Did you cool down yet?” She asks, voice steel hard as if she’s fighting to keep her anger in check and running low on patience.  “Or do you think you need a dip in an ice bath to cool off some more?  I said it a million times, I’m not interested.  And that doesn’t give you the right to threaten me into a dating you.”

“Yeah, man, totally not cool,” Ruffnut says, nodding.  Snotlout glares at the two girls before running away.  Once out of earshot, Ruffnut turns to Astrid.  “You went too far.”

Astrid frowns before taking a deep breath.  “Yeah, maybe, but he went too far.  He never did that before though.”

“You okay?” Hiccup asks, walking over.

Astrid sighs and nods, “Yeah, thanks, a little rattled but I’ve dealt with worse.”  She gives a rueful smile at an inside joke.  Hiccup smiles back because Astrid is smiling before he realizes he’s talking with Astrid Freaking Hofferson and instantly turns into an awkward mess.

“Uhh, did anyone see where Snotlout went to?” Tuffnut asks, walking up to the group.

“He ran into the school after Astrid dumped iced tea on his head,” Ruffnut pipes up.  “Why?”

“Oh, uh, I heard his dad yelling at him earlier, something about not living up to the Jorgenson name or something?” Tuffnut shrugs. “I didn’t get a chance to talk with him earlier about it but I wanted to see what’s up.  I mean, we’re supposed to work on our exploding volcano project!”

Hiccup winces.  “Ugh, if Uncle Spitelout is involved, no wonder he was acting weird.”

“I’m not following,” Astrid says.

“Snotlout is my cousin, his dad is my dad’s brother, huge sibling rivalry there,” Hiccup clams up when he meets her gaze and fumbles for the rest of his thoughts.

“What Hiccup is trying to say, is that their dad’s have been pushing the rivalry on them.”  Fishlegs clarifies.  “Hiccup here ignores it mostly, but Snotlout got the short end of the stick ‘cause his dad is a lot less patient.  Although Stoick isn’t known for his patience either.”

“Ignoring that comment about my dad,” Hiccup says to Fishlegs, “Someone should really check in with Snotlout though.

“Oh,” Astrid looks distinctly more uncomfortable.  Before the teens can do anything more, a scream is heard inside the school. The four run into the building to find an Akumatised victim flying over the students.

“You won’t accept me!  No one ever accepts me!  I am Narcissus and I’ll make you all accept me!” Narcissus yells before shooting students with a blast.  Once hit, the students turn to stone.  Everyone starts screaming and running for cover as Narcissus flies over laughing.

Hiccup ducks into an empty classroom, closing the door behind him after slipping away from the group in the chaos.  “Toothless!”

A small black dragon, the size of a tennis ball, with green eyes pops his head out of Hiccup’s bag.  “Ugh, I was enjoying a fabulous nap.”

“You can have fish as an apology but first,” Hiccup says, activating his ring, “Toothless, transform me!”  Hiccup transforms into Chat Noir and jumps out the window.  Using his staff, he lands on the roof in front of the school.

Narcissus is moving elsewhere, towards the Eiffel Tower.  Chat spots Bluebug propelling herself over the rooftops after the Akuma.  Chat takes off after them, falling in pace with his partner.

“Fancy meeting you here, M’Lady,” Chat offer’s in greeting.  He gets a look at her look of frustration.  “You’re upset, what’s wrong?”

“Civilian life, it’s fine,” Bluebug grunts.  “Let’s just get this over with, I have an apology to make.”

Chat shrugs, the two decided to keep their identities a secret, (mostly him) and he respects her choices for how much she opens up.  They both know they go to school together and leave it at that.  He also know not to ask questions so switches tactics.  “Okay, so any idea on the monster of the week and weakness?”

“I have a hunch, but nothing solid,” Bluebug says.  They stop on top of a roof, a block away from the mayhem, hiding behind a chimney.  The two study the attacks and the side commentary of the victim.

“Oh, I think I know where it is,” Chat says.  Bluebug gives him a look.  He points, “Look how he's holding his right hand.”  

Bluebug squints. “He’s using it to hit people with his beam, I don’t see what you’re seeing.”

“He’s holding something, and that something is where the beams are coming from.”

“And that must be where the Akuma is, nice catch, Kitty.” Bluebug smiles, clapping him hard on the arm.

“It’s an honor to be of help to such a purrfect lady as yourself.” Chat teases, waggling his eyebrows.  Bluebug shoves him away, laughing.

“You’re horrible,” she says, standing and readying her yoyo.  “Let’s get this guy.”

“After you, M’Lady,” Chat says with a flourish and gestures her to go first.  She rolls her eyes and leaps, Chat on her heels.

The two dodge and leap and bound and roll, distracting and advancing on the enemy.  It takes them awhile but after Chat uses Cataclysm on a series of statues and Bluebug’s charm (a compact mirror), the two get the item in Narcissus’ hands.  It turns out to be Snotlout’s cell phone.  Bluebug snaps it in half and purifies the Akuma with her classic “Bye bye, little butterfly.”

“Mission accomplished,” Chat greets, going for a fist bump.  Bluebug smiles and returns the gesture before purifying all the destruction caused.

“Well, Chat, that went smoothly,” Bluebug says from where they’re perched on the roof.  They have some time before their Miraculous wears off.

“If you say anything, and I mean, _anything_ about how the next ones go in relation to this one, I don’t think your luck will hold up.  Especially with me here,” Chat says, teasing.

“Clearly, bad luck only follows you around, I’m the luckiest girl on the planet,” she says.

“Is it purrchance, M’Lady, that you have a clawsome partner like moi?” Chat puts his hands to his chest, batting his eyelashes.  Bluebug stares at him before snorting.

“Oh - my - I can’t believe you just - ” she devolves into a fit of giggles.  Chat grin turns huge, he’s never gotten her to laugh this much and he’s so happy.  His ring beeps reminding him how much time is left and stands up.  Bluebug swallows her giggles and smirks at him, blue eyes shining.

“Well, as much as I enjoyed spending this lovely day with you, a stray cat must wander the streets,” he says taking a bow.

“Yeah, yeah, see you later, Chat,” Bluebug says, pulling out her yoyo.

The two go their separate ways.  Chat lands in a back alley near the school.  Once he’s certain the coast is clear, he lets the transformation drop.

“Well that was less infuriating than usual,” Toothless comments.  “But now I’m sooo much hungrier!”

“Yeah, I know, just wait a moment,” Hiccup says, pulling out a can of tuna from his pocket and cracking it open.

“See, this is why you’re my favourite Chat, you have fish to go,” Toothless exclaims, flying headfirst into the can.  

Hiccup rolls his eyes. “Yes, I’m sure that’s why you picked me, my ability to carry cans of fish.”  Toothless, unsurprisingly, doesn’t respond.  Hiccup lets him finish the can and fall asleep before making his way back to school.  Tucking the small dragon away and throwing the can out, he hurries to his locker.

Turning the corner, he spots Astrid and Snotlout.  He ducks back behind the lockers because despite being on neutral terms with his cousin, the boy can be quite antagonistic.  He also knows his linguistic problems in Astrid’s presence.  He does catch their conversation.

“Look, I just wanted to say I’m sorry about before,” Astrid says.  “I didn’t mean to let my anger get away from me like that.”

“Really, so that means I’m not at fault - no. No. Stop,” Snotlout responds.  Hiccup glances around the corner to see the boy shaking his head.  “I’m sorry, you had every right to be mad, I shouldn’t have threatened you and I should have respected you saying no.”

“That means a lot to me, thank you,” Astrid smiles.  “I understand how it must feel, and I’m sorry that I can’t return your feelings, but I’m glad to have you as my friend.  Okay?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Snotlout crosses his arms.  Astrid pats him on the shoulder and walks away.  “Hey, Astrid, you seem like a girl who works out, we should go to the gym or something together.”

Astrid turns and gives a sly grin, “I get enough of a workout, thanks.”  She waves him off, turning around the corner.  

Snotlout turns and spots Hiccup.  “What’re you lookin’ at?”

Hiccup flails, trips as he steps back over his own feet and falls on his butt looking skyward.  “The ceiling apparently.”

He hears Snotlout snort.  “Weirdo.”

“Yep, sounds about right,” Toothless mutters quietly enough that only Hiccup hears.  Hiccup sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> The name change is literally because the dragon/kwami's affect the outfit. Ladybug is still Ladybug, she's just blue now so Bluebug. Literally that's the only thing I changed as far as Miraculous Canon Laws. Toothless is black and acts like a cat, therefore, Hiccup is still Chat Noir.


End file.
